Bingkisan Sebuah Handuk
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: "Kalau kau mau membantuku, jangan menggangguku selama sebulan ini!"/"Hiks, aku tidak boleh menangis, su. Tidak boleh, su,"/"..Oh ya, mana Misha? Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihatnya,"/"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu,"/


**a/n:** Assalamu'alaikum, ini fic kedua yang vea tulis di fandom Pitaten. Entah kenapa rasanya agak aneh, aku merasa kaku menulis di fandom yang jarang aku tulis, hehe. Seperti Fic pertamaku di fandom ini, fic ini pun ngga jauh aneh dan geje.

* * *

><p><strong>Bingkisan Sebuah Handuk<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sebuah fic yang terinspirasi dari komik berjudul Lilly &amp; Earl Magical Shop<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Pitaten © Koge Donbo<strong>

**Lilly & Earl Magical Shop © Ryo Takase**

**Bingkisan Sebuah Handuk © Invea**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Kotaro!" seru seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang. Ia kemudian berlari menghampiri pemuda berambut ungu yang lebih muda darinya. Pemuda itu baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah dan langsung disambut pelukan sang gadis.

"Misha! Geez, hentikan itu!" keluh pemuda berambut ungu yang dipanggil Kotaro itu. Sang gadis hanya terkekeh sebelum kemudian menjilati pipi sang pemuda. Kotaro berusaha memberontak namun sayangnya pelukan sang gadis jauh lebih erat.

"Aku kangen sekali sama Kotaro, su. Kenapa Kotaro pulang sore sekali hari ini, su? Aku terus menunggu Kotaro lho, su!" ujar gadis bernama Misha itu. Kotaro masih berusaha memberontak meski ia tahu bahwa semua itu percuma saja. Koboshi yang menyaksikan hal itu menjadi cemburu. Dia membantu Kotaro untuk terlepas dari pelukan Misha.

"Dengar ya, Misha! Kotaro itu baru selesai latihan tenis untuk kejuaraan bulan depan. Jadi, kau jangan memeluknya seperti itu! Kotaro pasti merasa berat!" seru Koboshi dengan sedikit kasar. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Misha dari tubuh Kotaro. Ten-chan yang menyaksikan itu lantas tersenyum sesaat. Ia kemudian menghentikan Koboshi, membuat gadis berambut pirang itu marah pada siswa terpintar di sekolah mereka.

"Apa sih Ten-chan?" bentak gadis yang selalu memakai hiasan kuping kucing di telinganya itu.

"Koboshi, kita kan sudah janji mau ke cafe pamanku sekarang. Ayo, cepat sebelum keburu sore. Dah, Misha, Kotaro," seru Ten-chan dengan cepat seraya menarik lengan Koboshi. Koboshi berusaha memberontak namun tenaga Ten-chan jauh lebih kuat.

"Argh! Ten-chan! Lepaskan! Janji apa? Rasanya tak pernah ada janji seperti itu! Hei! Tunggu! Kotaro!" teriak Koboshi. Ia kemudian diseret menjauh dari tempat itu. Kotaro hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat terdefinisikan.

'_Awas, kau Ten-chan,'_ gumamnya kesal di dalam hati.

"_Nee, nee, nee,_ Kotaro mau ikut lomba, su? Di mana, su?" tanya Misha yang pada akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dari Kotaro. Kotaro bernafas lega sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan gadis yang sangat heboh tersebut.

"Iya. Aku dipilih sekolah untuk mengikuti kejuaraan tenis bulan depan. Karena itu, mulai saat ini aku akan banyak berlatih di sekolah,"

"Umh, begitu ya, su. Selamat berjuang ya, su!" sahut Misha. Tak lama kemudian mereka pun tiba di apartemen mereka. Misha tak lupa menyeret Kotaro untuk mengunjungi apartemennya. Kotaro sempat menolak sesaat sebelum tercium wangi nasi kare buatan Shia.

"Ah, Misha, Higuchi-san, ayo cepat ke ruang makan. Aku sudah membuatkan nasi kare untuk makan malam," sambut Shia begitu menyadari pintu apartemen milik Misha dibuka. Kotaro—meski sedikit segan—pada akhirnya mengangguk dan melaksanakan apa yang dikatakan Shia.

.

.

"Oh, begitu ya? Jadi Higuchi-san akan mengikuti pertandingan bulan depan? Hebat sekali. Sukses ya, Higuchi-san," gumam Shia ketika mereka bertiga—Shia, Misha dan Kotaro—tengah makan malam. Suasana terasa begitu hangat di antara mereka. Walau tak jarang juga Misha membuat heboh dengan ulahnya.

"Terima kasih, Shia," ujar Kotaro sembari tersenyum lembut. Shia pun membalas senyuman itu dengan lembut pula.

"Shia, boleh aku minta tambah? Nasi kare buatan Shia sangat enak," pinta Misha memecah suasana ala merah jambu di antara Shia dan Kotaro. Shia mengangguk kemudian menyiapkan porsi tambahan untuk gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Benar yang dikatakan Misha. Nasi kare buatan Shia sangat enak. Rasa lelahku juga rasanya mulai berkurang," timpal Kotaro. Shia lantas tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau ku buatkan bento spesial selama sebulan ini agar Kotaro bersemangat latihan?" tanya Shia. Ia kemudian menghidangkan sepiring nasi kare pada Misha. Misha kemudian menyantapnya dengan sedikit lesu.

"Eh? Benarkah? Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu," ujar Kotaro kemudian.

"Tidak sama sekali, kok. Aku justru senang kalau bisa memberi semangat Higuchi-san," seru Shia sembari tersenyum lembut. Wajah Kotaro sedikit merona mendengarnya.

"Te—terima kasih," gumam Kotaro kemudian. Misha hanya tertunduk melihatnya. Karena sudah selesai makan, Kotaro lantas pamit, Misha kemudian mengikutinya dan hal itu membuat pemuda itu sedikit kesal.

"Misha, kau mau apa ke apartemenku?" tanyanya gerah dengan tingkah laku Misha. Empat buat sudut siku-siku merah kini terhias di dahi kirinya.

"Aku mau menyemangati Kotaru, su!"

"Tapi, aku mau belajar dengan tenang!" bentak Kotaro kemudian.

"Aku ingin membantu Kotaro, su!"

"Kalau kau ingin membantuku, jangan menggangguku selama sebulan ini!" Blam! Kotaro kemudian membanting pintu apartemennya setelah membentak Misha dengan keras. Misha hanya tertunduk. Ia kemudian memainkan roknya. Perlahan tetesan air matanya mulai mengalir.

"Aku tidak boleh menangis, su. Tidak boleh, su,"

Plok! Tangan halus kemudian menepuk pundak gadis berambut merah muda tersebut. Misha lantas menoleh dan mendapati gadis cantik berambut hitam berada di belakangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Misha?"

"Hiks, Shiaaa~!"

.

.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya,"

"Hiks, Kotaro sudah membenciku, su," Misha kemudian menangis pelan. Shia berusaha menenangkannya.

"Bukan begitu, Misha. Kotaro mungkin hanya ingin berkonsentrasi pada pertandingannya,"

"Tapi—tapi, su! Aku juga ingin mendukungnya, su! Aku iri pada Shia, su!"

"Ah, begini saja. Bagaimana kalau kau memberikan suatu hadiah buatan tanganmu untuk Kotaro. Selama sebulan ini, kau hindari dia dan fokuskan untuk membuat hadiah itu,"

"Tapi, umh, hadiah apa yang sebaiknya ku berikan, su?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau membuat sebuah handuk?"

"Han—duk?"

.

.

"Kotaro-kun!" sapa Koboshi saat pemuda berambut ungu itu selesai latihan. Kini hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa hari lagi menuju hari pertandingan. Dan hal itu tentunya membuat pemuda itu semakin gugup dan tegang.

"A—ah, sore, Koboshi. Kau belum pulang? Ah, ada Ten-chan juga,"

"Sore, Kotaro. Oh ya, mana Misha? Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak pernah melihatnya," tanya Ten-chan dengan heran. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian menenggokkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru—mencari sosok gadis heboh yang lebih tua darinya itu. Biasanya gadis berambut merah muda itu selalu menempel pada Kotaro. Namun, akhir-akhir ini, batang hidungnya bahkan tak pernah terlihat lagi.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak pernah melihatnya lagi," ujar Kotaro seakan-akan tidak peduli. Meski dalam hati ia merasa sedikit khawatir, namun ia tak ingin mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia ingin fokus pada pertandingannya yang akan datang.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar ya?" goda Ten-chan kemudian. Wajah Kotaro langsung memerah mendengarnya. Ia hendak membantah perkataan Ten-chan meskipun faktanya hal itu memang sedang terjadi.

"Ti—tidak! Siapa bilang," Pemuda itu kemudian membuang wajahnya ke arah lain dengan maksud menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Ten-chan hanya dapat menahan tawa melihatnya.

"Dasar _tsundere_!" ledek Ten-chan.

"Siapa yang _tsundere_! Heh, kemari kau!"

Pada akhirnya sore itu dihabiskan Kotaro dengan mengejar Ten-chan.

.

.

Hari ini hari pertandingan, namun tak jua Kotaro temui Misha. Ada sedikit penyesalan mengganjal di hatinya. Shia berkata kalau akhir-akhir ini gadis berambut merah muda itu sering tidur larut malam dan berangkat ke sekolah kesiangan. Hal ini membuat pemuda itu kurang berkonsentrasi saat pertandingan.

Kotaro duduk seraya meminum sebotol mineral. Keringat mengalir membasahi pelipisnya.

"Kotaro, ada apa dengan permainanmu? Kau terlalu tegang," tegur sang pelatih. Kotaro hanya bisa meminta maaf. Saat ini adalah waktu istirahat. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah bangku penonton. Tak ada Misha di sana. Hal ini membuatnya sedikit kecewa.

"Kotarooo!"

Kotaro langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang—sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang gadis yang lebih tua darinya tengah berlari seraya mengacungkan sebuah bungkusan. Senyuman gadis itu membakar semangat di dada Kotaro. Dia merasa senang karena gadis yang ditunggunya datang.

"Misha!"

"Maaf aku telat, su! Ini untuk Kotaro, su!" seru Misha seraya menyerahkan bungkusan itu pada Kotaro. Dengan sedikit ragu, Kotaro kemudian menerima bungkusan itu dan membukanya. Sebuah handuk berwarna merah muda yang lembut dengan hiasan kelinci dan tulisan _Ganbatte Kotaro-kun!_ yang nampak ketika pemuda itu membuka bungkusannya. Kotaro tersenyum. Dia kemudian menggunakan handuk itu untuk melap keringatnya yang bercucuran. Ada harum _strawberry _yang lembut di sana.

"Terima kasih, Misha,"

"Berjuang ya, Kotaro, su!"

Kotaro kemudian tersenyum. Setelah waktu istirahat selesai, pemuda itu kemudian melanjutkan pertandingannya.

.

.

Misha segera berlari menghampiri Kotaro ketika pertandingan selesai.

"Kotaro, selamat ya," seru Misha dengan senang. Kotaro hanya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Misha,"

"Eh? Untuk apa, su?"

"Karena Misha, aku bisa memenangkan kejuaraan ini,"

"Ah, a—_ano_ Kotaro-kun,"

"_Doushite, _Misha?"

"_Su—suki daisuki_!"

"Eh?"

.

.

**OWARI or TBC?**

**Silahkan beri komentarnya apakah cerita ini cukup sampai di sini atau dilanjutkan!**

.

.

**Review Please?**


End file.
